


pyro ex machina

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Fireworks, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: The conversation in Ray's backyard ends a lot differently than Ben anticipates.Spoilers for Daredevil S3.





	pyro ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> For the January prompt challenge from this [A-Z list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Fireworks"
> 
> Ray Nadeem is the true hero of S3 - you may all fight me on this. ~~One by one, ideally, with your hands tied behind your backs as I beat you with a stick.~~

The weight of the gun in Ray's holster is far from a comfort, more of the start of a terrible joke.  Ben was a sniper before he joined the Bureau, and seeing firsthand how deadly he is without a rifle is enough information to extrapolate how much more terrifying he would be with one. Tonight in Ray's backyard he’s only got the standard issue sidearm, but they're far from equal.

Hence, the beer in Ray's hand...

The...beer that's now got Ray buzzed enough to start thinking he can survive this joke’s punchline. All he needs is a distraction while Ben's monologuing. Something big. Something obnoxiously loud enough to take Ben's constantly hyper focused eyes off target for just a second.

Something like Sami's-

Something, lands on the ground between them, hissing and crackling ominously. Ben’s gaze leave Ray’s, hands coming up to protect his eyes.

 _ **CRACK!** _Goes the first firecracker, the rest of the bunch exploding in near simultaneous succession:

_**CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK** _

Ray dives right into the pit, bullets kicking up gravel one deadly second behind him. Ben swears as he switches focus to the high-pitched hiss of fireworks zipping up and exploding into the sky from the neighbor’s yard. Starts shooting through the neighbor’s fence. Ray closes his eyes.

Someone starts shooting back.

Ray cracks one eye open again.

For a beat he actually thinks it's Matt, come to the rescue, ridiculous as that is.

God, what the hell is he doing, just lying here and taking it like some kind of hapless-

Sami.

Seema.

They deserve to know that he fought for them, at least. He reaches for his own gun, but encounters searing pain in the attempt and slumps back into the dirt with a scoff. Apparently he'd landed on his arm while throwing himself to safety.

This night apparently _can_ get worse.

“I SEE YOU!” Ben hollers, running to engage the new quarry as they reload. “YOU'RE DEAD!”

Ray hears a second set of heavy footfalls, intent toward Ben's, and then the crack of bone shattering against something much sturdier. The sound cuts through the raucous chaos in the sky as the two forces collide, louder than thunder, culminating into a heavy thud on the ground.

All the while it happens, Ray just lies there in the dirt, tossing back his beer with his working hand, idly wishing he'd sprung for the good stuff. Poindexter went toe to toe with Daredevil and came out on top. There's no way he didn’t get whoever crashed the party.

And then a shadow falls across Ray’s face, casting doubt over that thought in its entirety.

The newcomer comes into view at first in silhouette, his armoured get-up lending an additional menacing bulk. Just as Ray thinks they might be one of Fisk's, here to finish the job, the sky explodes in purple and blue behind the guy. It’s just enough residual illumination for Ray to make out the spray-painted skull on that bulletproof vest.

The absolute last person Ray would ever expect to see in his backyard.

Whatever, it’s better than Ben’s ugly mug.

“You have a _shitload_ of fireworks, Ray,” Frank Castle says, one part observation, other part amused. Blood is trickling down the side of his right temple. He doesn't look like he cares.  

Actually, Ray's pretty sure he's used to it.

“ _Diwali_ ,” Ray shrugs. He finishes off the rest of his beer and tosses the bottle, resigned. “You here to kill me?”

“No.” One corner of Frank's mouth tugs. “Here to repay a favor.”

He crouches and offers a hand, pulling Ray up almost effortlessly.  Back above ground, Ray takes a moment to study Ben, motionless and thankfully cable-tied a few feet away in the warzone that is apparently his backyard.

 _Warzone_.

Fuck.  Ray drags a hand down his face, groaning. “My wife's going to kill me.” He's glad for it, because it means he gets to see her and Sami again, but it's still going to be hell.

Frank is crouched where Ben is when Ray glances up again, tightening the cable ties and then kicking the guy after he straightens. A few feet away Sami's bent and bloodied baseball bat lies, undoubtedly with Ben’s side profile stamped into it. 

“Hey, uh.” Ray offers his good hand. “Thanks for tonight. I owe you.”

“You owe _Karen_ ,” Frank corrects, but he doesn't leave Ray hanging. Ray tries not to wince at the grip the guy has. Frank sounds both irritated and proud when he speaks again. “That woman doesn't know how to take ‘no’ for an answer.  And before I drag your ass and his ass back to her-you got any more of that beer lying around?”

“Also got more fireworks,” Ray teases, starting back for the house.

Frank snorts.

“Yeah, why not." He says. "We’re celebrating, aren’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 12 never happened.  
> I wanted to name this frank ex machina but I chickened out lol  
> Also I forgot wtf Frank was doing at the end of Punisher.  
> Also light triumphing over darkness yay


End file.
